Seddie Oneshots
by alienlove21
Summary: Just some random Seddie oneshots I think of from time to time.


_**Seddie oneshots:**_

_**iKiss:**_

_Sam's thoughts during her and Freddie's first kiss._

I'm on my way to the fire escape. Carly's right. I'm a terrible person. I can't believe I told the whole world Freddie's never kissed anyone. That was really mean of me. I mean, Freddie's like, the love of my life (but he may NEVER know that!) I know. I'm an idiot. I'm MADLY in love with Freddie Benson, the world's biggest nub and there's absolutely NOTHING I can do about it. He's in love with my best friend. And now that I told his biggest secret to the whole world, he probably never wants to see me again.  
Okay, here I am. At the fire escape. Freddie's just sitting there, staring at the city lights. He's probably thinking about what a jerk I am. I took a deep breath, then knocked on the window. Freddie turned around. When he saw me, he gave me a half-smile and motioned me to come out. I climbed through the window. He stood up and turned the music that was playing off. I look down at the meatball in my hand.  
"Meatball?" I asked, holding out the meatball.  
"Uh ... no thanks."  
I shrugged and threw it over the edge of the fire escape. He lifted his eyebrows and then smiled.  
"That was really brave, what you said," he said.  
Wait ... how does he know?  
"You heard?" I asked.  
He smiled and picked up his computer. "You didn't think I'd miss iCarly?"  
I grinned. He sat in the chair next to me. I took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry. About telling the world you never kissed anyone." I paused for a moment. "And for putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle. And for sending your cell phone to Cambodia. Everything."  
He grinned.  
"So, does this mean you're not gonna mess with me anymore?"  
_What? _I thought. _And let the whole world know I'm in love with you? No way!  
_"No, I'm still gonna mess with you. I'm just gonna apologize every few years so I can start fresh again."  
He smiled.  
"Good."  
I frowned.  
"Good?"  
"Yeah, it'd be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time."  
I grinned.  
"But don't you think you can pull back just a little bit-" he started.  
"I don't think so."  
"I didn't either."  
There was a short silence.  
"It's so dumb," I said, trying to keep the conversation going.  
"What?"  
"You know, how people get all freaked out over their first kiss. It's stupid."  
"So you weren't lying? You seriously never kissed anyone?"  
I shook my head. "Nope."  
There was another short silence before I spoke again.  
"Sometimes I just wish I can get it out of the way."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Right? Just so I can stop worrying about it?"  
"Yeah." Suddenly he chuckled.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing, it's ..."  
"Tell me!"  
"No, it's dumb."  
"Say it!"  
"Okay! I was just going to say ..."  
A shocking, wonderful, almost terrifying thought jumped in my head. No, no ... he couldn't actually be ... was he actually thinking ...  
"That we should kiss?" I asked.  
No, no, no! I shouldn't have said that! What if that isn't what he's been thinking? Aw, man, he's gonna laugh at me now, think I'm such an idiot ...  
A worried look formed on his face. "You're gonna break my arm now, right?"  
Wait ... what? So he HAS been thinking that? Oh. My. Freaking. GOSH! Freddie Benson actually wants to kiss me, Sam Puckett? The girl who has been torturing him since sixth grade? The same girl that told the world he never kissed anyone? I was thinking about pinching myself, but then again, if this is a dream, I don't wanna wake up.  
I shook my head.  
"Nope."  
There was another short silence. Millions of thought ran through my mind.  
"Well, should we?" he asked. "Just so both of us can get it over with?"  
"Hmm ..." I said. My heart is beating out of my chest. I think I'm going to throw up. But, in a good way, you know?  
"Just to get it over with?" I asked._ Well, maybe for you, but certainly not for me!_ I thought.  
"Just to get it over with," he agreed.  
I sat closer to him.  
"And you swear we both go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?"  
"Oh, totally. And we never tell ANYONE."  
"Never," I agreed. His gorgeous brown eyes met mine. For a moment I was lost in his eyes. Then I came back to reality.  
"Well ... lean!" I said. Shoot. I probably sound so eager.  
He smiled. The we both started to lean. Millions of thoughts ran through my mind. Is this really actually happening? Or is it just one of the many dreams I had of us kissing? Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. I'm about to kiss Freddie Benson. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh.  
Our lips met. The world disappeared in a faze of stars. Sparks were flying all over the place. I think my heart's gonna explode. The butterflies in my stomach is getting REALLY out of control. This is better than the dreams. If I could pause time, believe me, I would. Much, much too soon, he pulled away. The perfect kiss is over. Wow. What just happened?  
Freddie lifted his eyebrows and there was a goofy expression on his face. What was he thinking? Did he like the kiss just as much as I did?  
I stood up.  
"Well, that was ..." Freddie started.  
"Nice?" I asked.  
"Yeah, nice ..." he said.  
"Good work," I said.  
"Thank you, you too."  
I lifted my eyebrows and started to leave.  
"Hey," Freddie said.  
I turned around. My eyes rested on his lips and all I could think about is how much I wanted them against mine again.  
"I hate you," he said, smiling.  
I grinned.  
"Hate you too."  
_Oops, I mean love.  
_I left the fire escape and walked down the hallway. When I was sure I'm out of hearing distance of Freddie, I screamed, jumped up and down and clapped my hands. Why? Because I just kissed Freddie Benson. The love of my life. My worst enemy. My EVERYTHING.


End file.
